Run From Fate
by AkiraSaphire
Summary: Len did not expect it to be true. Who would have thought... the girl that Len 'saved', was actually really a princess as she claimed to be? Letting her return to the palace is the right thing to do, but.. She seems to have grown attached to him and his sister. LenKu. (I know. Bad summary. But it was 3 AM when I made it. I'll change it soon)
1. Chapter 1

**Run from fate**

**Vocaloid**

** ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Notes;**

**Pairings (Main): Miku Hatsune x Len Kagamine **

**Genres: Humor ; Romance**

**Place: -**

**Time/Era: (Really) near future. (2056)**

**Warnings: (Warnings goes throughout the story)**

***Language (censors are not my thing.)**

***Some jokes that may offend some**

***Long Updates**

**AN: Minasan, kon'nichiwa! I know I have another story here, but I have a bunch of plot bunnies that won't leave my mind, so I've decided, why not just post it all? So here I am! I guess you can expect that I would be posting a lot here. Usually I start with a prologue, but I'll just get on the first chapter. On with the story****_!_**

_The birds outside my window chirps softly as they flew by. The sun was high up, as it was currently evening. I sat by my window as I read my book under the sun's golden rays._

_..._

_I closed the book, as I was finished reading it. I let my eyes wander around the room I knew soo well. I started blankly at the floor. I've always noticed these dust that floats around, shows when they are under sunlight. I looked up at the lights, that I chose to close since I wouldn't really need it. The sun was enough to light up almost half of the room until the things are visible for me_.

I am utterly bored.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

The sun was high up without a single cloud to be seen anywhere. It was hot these days. Just a while ago, when the weather reporter announced that the sun would be hot, and he also said that it would have been better to stay home since it was a Sunday. Len did not expect it to be this hot. Hell! It was hotter than yesterday, he might add. This was probably one of the hottest day they've had. He knew it. He knew it damn well that he should have just stayed home. Why did he even agreed to go with Rin to the public market?! Out of all the places that they could buy her so loved oranges, why here? Couldn't have they just gone to the mall? there's a supermarket there right? He'll bet his life that there's air-conditioning there.

"Can you please tell me, again, why can't we just go to the mall?" He looked at his twin sister. He saw her sigh before replying,

"Because, oranges are much more fresh here."

"...That makes no sense. Shouldn't the ones at the supermarket be fresher?"

"That's what I thought too." He quickly followed Rin, who turned to a corner.

"Where are we going anyway?" They have been walking for hours. They had passed a lot of stands that were selling all kind of things. They already passed more than one fruit stands. He had been seeing soo many bundle of bananas, that he even lost count.

"I know a place where we can buy the freshest ones! Now hurry up slowpoke! We're close!" Rin started to run.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" He did his best to run after the little devil. There maybe not a lot of people today, but there are still some. It's not that easy to run around without hitting anyone. For example, a woman that just happens to be in. his way. "So-sorry!"

"Oy! Ya' get back 'ere! Gah! Children these days!" He can say that she was not happy with what just happened.

"I-I'm really sorry! I was in a hurry!" He was no even sure if the lady heard him. But to hell with that. He needs to catch up with Rin. "Rin! Wait for me!"

He finally got to her. He found her standing by a group of people. Curious, he decided to take a peek. But when he did, what he saw, surprised him.

Right there was girl. Not just any ordinary girl. A really fancy one. The girl had her really long teal, slightly curly, hair that probably reaches mid-thigh into two twin tails that were tied with two black ribbons. She wore a soft pink tube dress with a big black bow that was tied around her waist. Her dress puffed out in the slightest way and reached the ground. Her two arms were covered with arm-length see through gloves. She carries a small black quilted side bag. It looks like it was just a purse with a really long chain and a small pink heart simply for design purposes. She had two rings. One on her left hand's middle finger and the other was on her right hand's ring finger. Was she married or something? Len really couldn't tell. These days, people simply puts a ring there for no reason. But maybe not... She looks far too young. Maybe a couple of years younger than him? He is eighteen years old. Maybe she's sixteen? fifteen? Why is he even thinking about these?

"I beg your pardon..." The unknown girl said to a tall guy in front of her. What is happening? The guy looks like a thug... The one in those... gangs? How would Len know?

"No, no. Don't give me that 'I beg your pardon' shit!" The man yelled at her. For some reason, he's really angry at something she did.

"I truly did not meant to! Please, is there anything that I may do instead?" She seemed to be in the verge of crying... That guy should stop. It looks like she's genuinely sorry.

"You seem rich..." The man seemed to ponder a bit. Len is Ninety-five percent sure that he would ask for money. "I guess you can pay for it." Did the girl break anything? "You did dropped my things. You will have to pay ALL of them." Huh? Dropped? Dropped what? Those stuffs that are completely safe inside that plastic? It seems like that whatever inside that is made of wood and plastic. Not glass. It's not even food. What on earth can break? He can see a part of the wooden object peeking out.

"Yes, yes. I will. How much did these cost you?" The girl reached for her bag, bringing it in front of her. Waiting for whatever amount of money to be said.

"Hmmm... About... Six thousand yogan." Six thousand?! That was an insane price! You could already buy a new phone or two! For those pieces of scrap, a price of 200 or less is much more believable.

These days, people call money, 'Yogan', although, the sign '¥' from a few years back was still used to represent it.

"I apologize, but did you just mentioned 'Six Thousand'?" The girl was clearly surprised. Why is there no one helping her? The girl was like being stolen from! for Christ sake! What is wrong with these people?!

"Yeah I did! Ya' got a problem with that?!" The brown haired man shouted angrily.

"N-nothing at all. It is just that...-"

"Are you telling me that I'm a liar?! Things aren't that cheap ya' know! Just pay for it! You break, you pay! That's how things work in this place. You're not from 'ere. I can tell."

The girl seems to hesitate. She was fidgeting under that man's gaze. What if she didn't have enough money? What would the man do? Sure she's dressed up all fancy, as if she's going to some royal ball or something, but that doesn't mean that she has a lot of money. Maybe she is going to a party? But what on earth is she doing at the town market? This place is a little far from any place that you can expect a party. And if she just happen to pass by, why on earth would she go to the heart of the market? There was a way around it, and there's no doubt that it's shorter. Sure, going straight through the market seems shorter, but it's not. The place is like a maze. You wouldn't be able to pass through straight it. Random walls and stands will block your way. The only buildings close here are the plaza and company buildings. And Len doubt that anyone would go to either of those with a dress like that... Isn't she feeling hot? Just by looking at her makes him feel like the sun got a lot more unbearable. Just imagine wearing something like that in a day as hot as this...

The mental image that he just got of him wearing that dress must be forgotten... fast.

"N-no... I apologize for making it seem like that... I... I will pay you right away." Len watched as she hurriedly opened her small bag and digging for money. Wait... She has six thousand yogan with her? And she's actually gonna pay that bastard?! That's just wrong! Len couldn't let this through! Right? He's just helping the girl... Although it'd be more wiser to not stick his nose in places it doesn't belong... But he also cannot just stand there and let the man take the money he didn't deserve... What is he gonna do? He's just standing there while watching the girl take out a black wallet with a small teal crystal shaped as a music note. She opened it and started to count money.

No. He can't let this happen. He took in a deep breath. Clenching his fist. He began to move.

As a wise man said a long time ago... **_YOLO_**.

AN: ... THAT ENDING.

I will explain more about how the current era in the story came to be.

So if you're Like, 'Wait! You said in the summary that Miku is a princess! And you set the time in the future! How on earth is there royalty in Japan?!' Just wait till next chapter.

BAI!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ **

_The scent of the freshly roasted meat with the hint of lemon._

_ Even though presented with such tasty looking mean, I just couldn't bring myself to eat. I just wasn't in the mood for it._

_Looking up, I saw my brother. Looking to the side, my parents. _

_Looking back down, I stared at the meat. I picked up the fork and knife and began to eat._

It was dinner time.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ **

What on Earth made him think that he could take the guy on?! He was small compared to that giant! Now here he is, floating two feet from the ground.

What happened you ask? Well, here's what happened,

He approached the man. How hard could it be? He'll just tell the man that what he was doing is wrong. Then, if the man decided to fight then... he would fight him. The bastard would throw a punch at him, but of course, we would dodge it. He would grab the man's arm and... flip him. Yeah... that seems cool. He would flip the guy, and he girl would come thank him. he'd be a hero! See? Easy.

Three feet away, he called the man's attention. "Hey!"

Having heard him, he man in front of him turned his head and looked at him. "What?" Well... that guy sure looked irritated...

"Uh..." All the previous confidence began to drain from him. "Well..." Dammit! Talk Len! You look like an idiot right now!

"What do you want?" The amount of venom in the man's words made him wanna run and hide.

"Y-You shouldn't d-d-do this." WHY? WHY THE FUCK DID HE STUTTER? Uggghhhhh!

The glare that was directed to him seemed to intensify. His eyes began to wonder around, looking at the people that surround them. Now that he noticed, they were whispering among themselves.

_What on Earth is that boy doing?_

_Does he want to die?_

Great. This is just what he wanted to hear! Notice the sarcasm?

The girl he was currently trying to 'save' seemed to stare at him in shock. Right. He needs to help her.

Finally noticing that he still had not gotten a reply, he began to talk again.

"Hey, did you hear?" For some reason, he felt a bit more confident this time.

The man ignored him and looked back at the girl. "Well what are ya' waitin' for? The money! Hurry up!" The girl came back to her senses and began counting again.

Dammit. He was ignoring him. It began to irritate him.

He grabbed the man by the arm. "He-"

The next thing he knew, there was a series of gasps, and that he was sitting on the floor, cupping his now bruised cheek. Damn. The guy was fast.

"Stay outta this kid." The man glared at him once again. Despite being scared out of his mind, he gave his own glare. He's already here, might as well continue what he was doing.

"No! You should leave!" Standing up, he tried to push the larger man. And he failed. The man grabbed him by the collar before he could even make contact.

Now here he is. Right here, in this current predicament. Lovely.

His eyes frantically searched for his sister. Where the fuck is she?!

Then he saw her. She stood in front, a plastic full of oranges in one hand. She looked shocked.

Looking over the man's shoulder, he saw the girl he was trying to save just standing there in shock. Her wallet was on the ground, some coins had fallen out. Luckily, the bills were still inside. It seems that sh dropped them. She seemed to snap out of her state of shock when she met his eyes. She suddenly seemed to think deeply. here eyebrows furrowing.

He looked at his captor, then back to the girl. He noticed that she suddenly looked determined. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. Oh God... What is she doing?!

"Please let the young man down!" The said 'young man' looked at her in disbelief. Why didn't she just run?!

"Shut up. Where's the money?" Was all the reply she got.

Len watched as she looked down at her dress, seemingly contemplating on something. Then she lunged at the man. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!

"Let him go!"

"What the fuck!"

She grabbed the man by the arm that was holding Len and pulled at it, causing him to fall on the ground. He sat there dumbfounded for a couple of moments as he watch the small girl flip the man over. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Suddenly realizing what was happening, Len quickly stood up and grabbed the girl by the arm, pulling her and telling her to run.

"W-wait! My purse!" The girl yelled at him in distress. Shit. He looked back and saw it laying on the ground. Close to it, the man was beginning to stand up. And man... he looked pissed.

Shit! What the fuck is he gonna do?!

Before he could run towards the walle- ehem, 'purse', his sister suddenly ran and grabbed it, then ran ahead of them.

"Hurry up you idiots! Come on!" Realizing what his sister said, he began to run, pulling the girl with him.

**‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ **

After running for what felt like hours, they finally reached the front of their house. Len didn't know why they ran all the way here, but they did.

The three of them were panting. Len looked up at Rin and saw her leaning on the wall.

"U-um..." Oh right! The girl!

Looking behind him, he saw her. Her dress was slightly wrinkled and her long hair were a bit messy now.

"Uhh..." The girl fidgeted .

"Oh" His cheeks suddenly felt hot. He didn't realized that he was staring at her. Dammit. She probably thinks he's a creep now!

Averting his gaze, he suddenly said, due to the lack of any response he can think of, "Uhhh, hi..." Wow... Len, seriously? That?!

"Oh, ummm... Hello... It's nice to meet you and all... but... could you please let go of my hand...?" Oh.

"Oh! Ah, sure!" He suddenly let go of her hand and rubbed the back of his neck. He suddenly began to laugh awkwardly. Well, this is awkward?

Oh really? You think?!

Great... now he's talking to himself...

"Oh! Are you alright?" Rin faced the girl and started checking her for any scratches or wounds. Len mentally thanked Rin for speaking.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." The girl responded softly.

"That's good." Rin seemed to sigh in relief. "I'm Kagamine Rin by the way!" She suddenly patted Len's back, none too gently, causing him to glare at her. Which she paid no mind of. "And this is Len. We're twins!"

"I see, I kind of figured." The girl smiled at the two. "I'm Hatsune Miku. It's pleasure too meet you!"

'Wow, same last name as the royal family, huh?' Len thought.

Miku seemed to contemplate on something before saying, "Oh, wait, I mean, 'I'm Princess Hatsune Miku, princess of Northern Asia'. My mother told me that it was impolite to introduce myself without my title." She seemed to chuckle at herself.

Wait. Had Len heard her correctly... did she just say, The PRINCESS?!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was NOT edited, so I want to apologize now for any grammatical and spelling errors. This was typed on my phone.<br>**

**That aside, it has been a while since I last updated anything... and have written anything... so sorry if it seems a bit awkward, it's kind of hard to suddenly write after a long time. Also,(For those who followed) I'm sorry if this took long. I simply was not able to fit this in my busy schedule. School's a also with that, please don't expect fast updates.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
